Sinnoh tournament sluts
by Thewritter1996
Summary: There is a tournament in Sinnoh May, Dawn and Serena are sluts and horny PLEASE R&R


**Pokemon tournament sluts.**

Dawn Berlitz had decided to go to the Lily of the Valley island battle competition after the Sinnoh league. She heard May and Serena were going too. Dawn had to travel to Jubalife city to get a plane to the island.

She knew the route. Dawn left home and made it to Sandgem town with no problems. However the other route was different a powerful trainer was there. He challenged her too a battle. Dawn started with Togekiss. The trainer went with a Luxray. Luxray used thunder-bolt and zapped Togekiss. Rendering it unable to battle. Dawn chose Quilava next. Her opponent chose a Golem and Rock-tomb and Earthquake eliminated Quilava. Dawn chose Piplup and Her opponent chose a Roserade. Roserade used Energy-ball and Poison-jab to eliminate Piplup.

''You lost now pay me. Loser gives winner half money.'' He said confidently.

''I-I have no money.'' She said near tears. Well it was true she needed to pay him.

''I know how I can pay you.'' She said hoping her plan would work. She removed her dress. Showing her lacy blue bra and panties. Dawn unclassped her bra and slid her panties down her legs leaving her naked apart from socks and boots. Dawn then pulled the other trainers pants down and started blowing him. Dawn had done this with Ash, Brock, Barry, Kenny, Conway, and Reggie on her journey. Dawn had enjoyed it then though.

The trainer came down her throat. Causing her to choke a bit. He wasn't near done. Dawn felt his massive member enter her soaking pussy. He jolted her on his member making her bounce up and down. Suckling on her sweet 38DD tits. Dawn had tears. Well the pair came and the trainer bend her over and rammed into Dawn's asshole. Dawn was near screaming now. The trainer blew a load inside Dawn's hot tight asshole. The trainers re dressed.

Dawn said she was going to the tournament so was this trainer. He walked her to Jubalife city and they borded their plane. The trainers seperated at the island.

While walking around her hotel she saw May and Serena sunbathing. Drawing all males attention. Serena decided to get a drink. However all the boys bought the drinks for Serena and May. Dawn changed to her swimsuit and joined May. A drink bought for her too. She was in room 306 May 307 and Serena 308. They didn't register just there to watch and do other stuff. The tournament would begin tomorrow 28 March 2016.

Dawn saw two promising young male trainers and invited them to her room. They followed hook line and sinker. Dawn stripped from her swimsuit and pulled the boy trainers shorts down revealing two 8 inch dicks. Dawn got on her knees and began with a double hand-job. The aimed both dicks at each of her tits and she got a load of cum on each tit. She then took both dicks in her mouth a double blowjob. Both trainers forced her head down and it went well until both trainers came down her throat.

One trainer went for her pussy and the other her ass a double-penetration on her soaking pussy and tight ass. She felt both men pump away inside and two hot sticky loads inside her holes. The boys swap after this. For the same result a little while later. Dawn was gonna sunbathe a bit more. She noticed Serena and May had gone.

May was in her room with three men. She wore a tight leather dominatrix outfit. She had them stark bollock naked chained to a wall. Whipping them if they were disobediant. May took three dicks in her pussy at the same time pumping away until all particpants came. She then had three in her ass for the same result. May had three huge dicks pounding her mercilessly. She loved it. This would be one hell of a tournament and a large quantity of males here. Clerks, Recepionists, Hotel staff, Trainers, Merchants, Breeders ETC. Serena was enjoying herself too. She was masturbating with a 12 Inch dildo. Loving it. She didn't wanna fuck until the tournament began. May and Dawn didn't care. May was being pounded and she used her whip on the boys penis. She could do it from behind this was hot hot hot.

May then did a trebble blowjob and deep throated three dicks. She managed to get her long brunette hair pulled farther down the dicks where she licked all the balls also. Making the boys moan. She soon had three intense blasts of cum down her throat.

Dawn was wearing her bikini and all the boys wanted to buy her a drink an ice-cream anything. Not that it would make difference. Three boys fucked in one day. Before any battling began. She would do well May too. However later when the mathcups were announced a mystery trainer entered. He was looking quite hot. Instead of relaxing he went to his room 320 and made sure his pokeballs were ready for the battle. Dawn wanted to fuck him he had that aura about him. May was now wearing a strap-on and giving the men anal sex. To her pleasure well one two were tied and gaged. She was filming this to parade over the internet. Embarrassing for the boys. She was ferocious with her strap on. But she also had a vice with the other penis and balls inside it. While they watched and waited. They weren't so confident anymore. May was loving this tournament. She quickly finished with her first victim but locked his balls in a vice with another trainer and pulled the third free and began to ram her strap-on in his asshole making him yelp in pain.

She grabbed his balls and stretched them and released causing a smack. May was a dominant. No-one could deny that. She would also enjoy the water sports later where they were a jet ski banana boat and other water sports were avaliable. Plus men sunbathing on the beach. May finished with her second victim and took the last one and gave him the same treatment. Serena was done and downstairs sunbathing with Dawn. May had leashes and paraded her victims around the hotel.


End file.
